i've seen flowers bloom at midnight
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Percy falls in love with the same man three times in his life / Percy, Kingsley, and the untold stories of the war.


**For Amber, who wrote me a _glorious_ PercyKingsley**

* * *

i.

Percy's fifteen, wide-eyed, and a first-time visitor at the Ministry when they first meet.

Kingsley's twenty-two, the newest Auror in the department, and drop dead gorgeous.

When his father passes by, Kingsley flashes him a smile and calls out, "Good morning Arthur!"

His father returns the greeting, and later, bends his head down to tell him, "That's Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy. Mark my words; he'll be one of the best Aurors around one day."

Percy doesn't reply. He's too busy being dazed at the sight of the handsome wizard.

That's the day he falls in love.

ii.

The next time they meet, Percy's eighteen, and a fresh-faced recruit in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Kingsley's busy proving Arthur Weasley's words, leading raids and capturing the worst criminals in their world.

But he still makes time to guide Percy around the Ministry and tell him the little short cuts and nuggets of information only seasoned Ministry employees know.

Percy never believed he could fall harder for Kingsley than he did when he was fifteen. He soon finds that he's still got a ways to fall.

iii.

The next year finds them on opposing sides, even though Percy doesn't know it.

Kingsley's one of the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix, while Percy does everything he can to deny the return of Lord Voldemort. By all rights, Kingsley should stay as far away from his as possible.

And yet, the only Weasley child in the Ministry has a sort of magnetic pull that refuses to let go of Kingsley. He finds himself constantly drawn to him.

So he searches for reasons to be around him. He makes sure that there are a number of reports he has to give to the Minister just so that he can see Percy.

And when Voldemort takes the war to the Ministry, he takes a little short cut to lock Percy in his office before making for the Department of Mysteries.

Percy finds out about both Kingsley's protection of him and the injuries the Auror has sustained two days after the battle, and it tears him in two.

He should hate the man for being on Dumbledore's side, and yet the fact that he went out of his way to protect him…He doesn't know how he's _supposed_ to feel about him. All he knows is that he's just gone and fallen deeper in love with him.

iv.

The next year's unimportant. Kingsley's in the Muggle world, protecting their Prime Minister and Percy cannot leave Minister Scrimgeour's side.

It's fraught with danger and intrigue, and is altogether forgettable.

v.

The year of the true war is…eventful, to say the least.

Kingsley's one of the most vocal supporters of Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the side of the Light, and when Thicknesse takes over the Ministry, he's the first one to go on the run.

Percy's the one Weasley who's seen as loyal to the Ministry, regardless of who is in charge. Believing that he'll be the only one who can gain enough of Kingsley's trust to capture him, he's the one who's assigned to find him.

And he does.

But the moment he apparates in front of the door of the house where Kingsley's hiding out, he knows that he's not going to return to the Ministry. If there's one thing that the Ministry cannot make him do, it is doom the man he loves to certain death.

In the middle of full-blown war, while on the run, they somehow manage to experience the best year of their lives.

Because when they do find to a place to rest between constantly running from Death Eaters, they find the time to get to know each other. To truly fall in love.

They're the most unlikely couple anyone could ever think of, but the rest of the world is hardly the first thing on their minds when their arms are around each other and their lips and bodies are moving in a dance made for two.

That doesn't stop them from having blazing rows – Percy's a Weasley, with a fiery temper in his blood, and Kingsley may be slow to anger, but when ignited, he takes a long time to burn out.

The greatest of these rows takes place right after the Final Battle. Because Kingsley locks Percy in again to protect him, and Percy wonders what would have happened if he hadn't made up with Fred before his death.

But they make up. They always do. Because blazing rows are always followed by passion filled hours in bed (or whatever flat surface is the closest) and it's downright impossible to remain angry while they're exhausted.

vi.

Percy's always wanted to be the one sitting on the Minister of Magic's chair.

But seeing Kingsley sitting there…well, there are worse people who could have risen to that station. Besides, there are more than enough games they can enjoy because of Kingsley's position as Percy's superior at the Ministry, and truth be told, if it meant the games would continue- well, he'd be more than happy to remain Senior Undersecretary for however long Kingsley wanted to be Minister.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 878. Dawn of a New Age_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 45. Chair_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge, Niffler_

_Legendary Gods and Goddesses Competition, Aphrodite_


End file.
